


Ярко-оранжевая – конечно же, ядовитая – змея

by avvis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Да ерунда, не волнуйся. Просто поломка на заброшенной дороге посреди леса, – Эрик, наклонившись, посмотрел на Чарльза через открытое окно. – Где не дождёшься помощи, а ты же, разумеется, не разбираешься в моторах, скоро стемнеет, возвращаться пешком далеко, мы закроемся в машине, не сомкнём глаз всю ночь, но под утро нас всё равно кто-нибудь сожрёт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ярко-оранжевая – конечно же, ядовитая – змея

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: "Эрик/Чарльз. Неустоявшиеся отношения. Одного из них змея кусает в пах. Второму надо отсасывать яд"

– Мы ведь правильно свернули с трассы?  
Эрик только пожал плечами.  
– Полчаса назад мы должны были оказаться на Милс роуд, – Чарльз, нахмурившись, глянул на часы на своей руке. – На том указателе что было написано? Мне кажется, я прочёл «Милс роуд», но сейчас уже не так уверен, и эта дорога не похожа... Если мы всё-таки свернули не туда и сейчас...  
– Ты у нас главный по указателям, и у тебя карта, – бесстрастно напомнил Эрик и прислушался к действующим на нервы звукам, которые издавала машина. Эти хлопки ничего хорошего не предвещали. «Если мы здесь застрянем, виноват будешь исключительно ты», – подумал он, надеясь, что Чарльз прочтёт его мысли. Но тот продолжал задумчиво разглядывать пейзаж за окном.  
Хлопки усилились, и Эрик всё-таки остановил машину. Он не съехал с дороги: судя по высокой траве, здесь вообще никто давно не ездил.  
– Скажешь, где мы оказались, Чарльз? – спросил Эрик, заглушив мотор.  
– Скорее всего, я на самом деле что-то не так прочёл…  
– Да ты молодец.  
– Мы должны вернуться на трассу. Машина… Ничего же страшного не случилось? – спросил Чарльз, когда Эрик, выйдя, захлопнул дверь.  
– Да ерунда, не волнуйся. Просто поломка на заброшенной дороге посреди леса, – Эрик, наклонившись, посмотрел на Чарльза через открытое окно. – Где не дождёшься помощи, а ты же, разумеется, не разбираешься в моторах, скоро стемнеет, возвращаться пешком далеко, мы закроемся в машине, не сомкнём глаз всю ночь, но под утро нас всё равно кто-нибудь сожрёт.  
– Звучит не слишком обнадёживающе, – Чарльз ответил обескураживающей улыбкой. – Тебе помочь?  
– Нет. Уж точно я разбираюсь в этом лучше, чем ты, – Эрик протянул руку, дёрнул за рычаг, открывая капот, и отправился смотреть, в чём дело. Он не был специалистом во всех этих двигателях внутреннего сгорания и прочем, но надеялся, что, взглянув, и так всё сразу поймёт.  
– Я бы мог… – раздался голос Чарльза, и послышался звук открываемой двери.  
– Едва ли, – ответил Эрик, не горя желанием видеть его рядом с собой в такой момент. – Лучше посиди в машине. Мнения тех, кто не разбирается, сильно отвлекают. И праздное любопытство тоже, – с раздражением добавил он, когда Чарльз заглянул под капот. – Осторожно, не запачкайся, это тебе не чтение книг.  
– Как скажешь, – неожиданно согласился Чарльз и отошёл.  
Эрик вздохнул. Вопреки ожиданиям, причина поломки не дала о себе знать сама.  
– Эрик, а может…  
– Изучай чёртову карту, Чарльз.  
Нужно было сразу развернуться и поехать к трассе, сейчас же не сломалась машина, он сам её остановил, и незачем было изображать специалиста. Да с чего бы ему кого-то изображать перед Чарльзом? Хорошо, что тот не читал его мысли сейчас – не сдержал бы смех. Эрик насторожился и прислушался – только шорох разворачиваемой карты, Чарльз молчал. Нет, не таким уж и неудачным был этот день – Чарльз всё же не читал его мысли и ни о чём не знал.  
Не нужно затягивать эту сцену с починкой, а надо заводить машину и просто ехать. «Я сделал всё, что мог, а если...». Виноват, разумеется, будет Чарльз. Эрик снова вздохнул и сделал шаг назад. Нога соскользнула с какой-то коряги. Потеряв равновесие, он взмахнул руками, но, не устояв, упал.  
Он успел перевернуться на бок, трава смягчила падение, приложился о землю не так уж больно, но этот день…  
– Дерьмо. – Рядом лежала страшная, ярко-оранжевая – конечно же, ядовитая – змея.  
– Эрик! Ты в порядке?  
Чарльз был уже рядом со своим желанием помочь. Неуместным и дико раздражающим сейчас.  
– Да, – коротко ответил Эрик, глядя вслед уползающей змее и приподнимаясь с земли.  
– Не ушибся? – Чарльз, хоть его и не просили, помог ему встать.  
– Нет. Змея… – Он ненавидел змей.  
– Это был…  
– Меня не волнует, что конкретно за тварь это была. Она…  
– Она же тебя не укусила… – безо всяких вопросительных интонаций произнёс Чарльз.  
– Откуда тебе знать? Ты не моментально здесь оказался.  
– Даже если… змею я разглядел…  
– И что?  
– Так тебя она укусила?  
– Да, – зачем-то соврал Эрик. – Она меня укусила, Чарльз.  
– Ничего же страшного не случилось… – последовал просто замечательный ответ.  
– Конечно, не случилось, Чарльз! Подожди пару минут, и я начну мучительно умирать!  
– Как себя чувствуешь? Головокружение есть? – прищурился Чарльз.  
– Возможно, и есть. Кажется, я уже не могу ничего понять…  
– Куда она укусила?  
– Что ты собираешься сделать?  
– Сначала посмотрю. А потом, насколько я помню, нужно отсосать яд, – Чарльз закрыл глаза.  
Чудесно. Ещё более замечательный ответ.  
Эрик задумался, неспешно обходя его. Он не хотел, чтобы Чарльз смотрел на несуществующую ранку, а тем более отсасывал несуществующий яд. Поэтому сразу отбросил такие очевидные и простые варианты, как «нога» или «рука».  
– Она ужалила меня в пах. – Вот с этим Чарльз уже ничего не поделает, придётся ему смириться и оставить при себе желание помочь.  
– В пах? – переспросил Чарльз, открыв глаза.  
– Да, – подтвердил Эрик, мысленно смеясь. Нет, точнее – гомерически хохоча.  
– Почему ты не расстёгиваешь брюки? – неожиданно перешёл к делу Чарльз. – Ты считаешь, что я могу видеть сквозь одежду, нет у меня такой мутации. Раздевайся, – в его голосе была решимость, решимость выражал и взгляд.  
Ноги Эрика стали ватными. «Чёрт же подери». Он не собирался...  
– Не говори, что ты смущаешься меня, – спокойно сказал Чарльз. Но будто бы сам не смущался: заметно покраснел.  
– Конечно, нет. – Эрик взялся за ремень и начал его расстегивать, стараясь не задумываться, что вообще здесь только что произошло.  
Чарльз опустил глаза, прикусил нижнюю губу и тут же облизнул её. Эрик остановился, замер, сжимая пряжку в руке. Усилием воли он не смог отвести взгляда от этих приоткрытых влажных губ. «Успокойся», – сказал себе Эрик, от мысли, что собирался сделать Чарльз, перед глазами потемнело, и чтобы не свалиться снова, Эрик прижался к двери автомобиля спиной. «Успокойся, он просто хочет помочь, и всё» – не спасло, он не избавился от образа сжатых вокруг члена этих губ, и безумных мыслей, что не могло встать у умирающего от яда, и почему его на самом деле не ужалила змея, ведь Чарльз его за обман сейчас убьёт.  
– Ты всё-таки меня смущаешься, не ожидал от тебя… – нарушил тишину Чарльз.  
Он опустился на колени, твёрдо отвёл руки Эрика в стороны и сам расстегнул ему брюки.  
– Это какое-то дерьмо, Чарльз, понимаешь… – начал Эрик, но чуть не задохнулся, когда с вопросом «Так где конкретно?» Чарльз сжал его член и провёл рукой по всей длине.  
– Я… – выдохнул Эрик. – Я соврал… не… умираю от яда…  
Наконец-то сказал.  
Чарльз поднял на него глаза.  
– Я знаю. Это был маисовый полоз. Он не ядовит. Я сейчас, наверное, сдержусь, но потом расскажу о них. Ты не против, если мы продолжим? Скоро стемнеет, я посмотрю, что с карбюратором, уверен, ничего серьёзного нет, и день не такой неудачный, как думал ты… Поговорим, если хочешь, после, да?  
Эрик, застонав, кивнул.  
«А всё-таки нет... Не сдержусь… Начну, пожалуй, с мест обитания этих замечательных змей…» – Эрик услышал голос в своей голове, и дёрнулся, сильнее вжимаясь в дверь, когда Чарльз лизнул его член.


End file.
